1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of linear alkylaromatic hydrocarbons.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of linear alkylbenzenes (LAB) containing from 10 to 14 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain.
2. Discussion of the Background
Linear alkylbenzenes, for example containing from 10 to 14 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain, are generally intermediates which are used in the detergent industry.
Processes for the synthesis of linear alkylbenzenes are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,231 describes a process for the preparation of alkylaromatic derivatives, such as LAB, which consists in dehydrogenating a C.sub.10 -C.sub.15 paraffine stream and alkylating an aromatic compound, for example benzene, with this dehydrogenated stream. Hydrofluoric acid is used as alkylation catalyst.
The by-products obtained in the first dehydrogenation step, essentially of an aromatic nature, are removed by adsorption on molecular sieves or by liquid-liquid extraction, as their presence reduces the activity of the alkylation catalyst and therefore the selectivity to LAB.